Deathly Hallows Epilogue: My Version
by Gooley
Summary: @EDITING AND RE-POSTING@ #-STORY IN-PROGRESS-# #-STORY COMPLETE-#


xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**DEATHLY HALLOWS EPILOGUE: MY VERSION**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

xOxOxOxOxOx

xOxOxOxOxOx

xOxOxOxOxOx

xOxOxOxOxOx

xOxOxOxOxOx

**Do not read this if you haven't yet read the final Harry Potter book**

xOxOxOxOxOx

xOxOxOxOxOx

xOxOxOxOxOx

xOxOxOxOxOx

xOxOxOxOxOx

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**MAJOR WARNINGS**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**SLASH** (male/male) pairings. If you know my stories you will be able to gage what they're likely to be, but I don't want to spoil it by mentioning them here. If you don't know my stories and want to get an idea of what they're likely to be, click on my username and scroll down to my stories.

**MPREG** (male pregnancy)

**OOC** (out of character)

If any of these story attributes do not appeal to you, then do not read any further and hit the back button on your browser. I am making it very in what my story is going to be like, therefore flames will not be tolarated as you do not have to read on.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Synopsis:** This is my own version of the final chapter in Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows. If you have read any of my other stories, you will probably know how my version is going to differ. And yes, people who have died in the books are alive in this... etc... this is not written to fit in with JK Rowling's version, it's my own deranged idea of how the whole story should have ended up.

**Warnings Etc**: Slash pairings including obvious mpreg, OOC. Please ignore anyone who may have died in DH, HBP or OOTP! Please note some of the wording is JK Rowling's direct from the book, so this is not all my own work.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**Chapter 1: Thirteen Years Later**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly. Whereas this time of year would usually bring generous amounts of warmth and cloudless sky, the morning of the first of September was crisp, golden and chilly; as the family bustled their way through the crowded commuters exiting and entering Kings Cross Station in London. A large cage which housed a handsome snowy owl rattled as it was carried none too carefully by an eleven year old girl who had beautifully long shiny hair and startling green eyes.

"Lily, be careful with Hedwig" her father said. He was holding one of her hands in his and his other hand held that of her youngest brother Albus, who was walking reluctantly, his eyes filled with tears.

"I wanna go hog orts" he whined.

"You're too young" Harry told him sympathetically. "You're time will come, but you have to be a little bit older than four I'm afraid."

"Want go _now_!" sniffed Albus. "Want go with Lily."

Harry didn't answer. They moved forwards and as they battled the surrounding clamour were met with curious glances and stares by the muggles passing them by, but they weren't perturbed. Voices drifted from behind and Harry could hear that his two other sons had resumed the argument that had began in the car on the way to the train station.

"When we go to Hogwarts you're _so_ gonna be a Hufflepuff" Sevary spat at his twin brother Harvus. "Because _everyone_ knows Hufflepuffs are _thickos_!"

"Come on guys" Ginny said exasperatedly, as she clung onto the nine year olds hands which they showed every sign of wanting to wriggle free from. "Don't start that up again."

"_You're_ the thick one" Harvus retorted. "_I'm_ going to be a Gryffindor just like dad. Dad! Tell him!"

"Harvus, Sevary, give it a rest!" Harry shouted back over his shoulder with a tone of authority and finality. The twins immediately ceased their argument, knowing not to cross their father when he spoke in said tone.

The six of them approached platforms nine and ten, slowed down, and came to a halt by a barrier separating the two platforms. Glancing around, checking the coast was clear, Harry gestured for Ginny and the twins to go first. Taking a small run up, Ginny and the twins were headed straight for a crash into the barrier, but instead they disappeared from view. Then Harry told Albus to close his eyes before following in their wake.

They emerged onto platform nine and three quarters, directly behind Ginny and the twins, which was momentarily obscured by thick white steam pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. As they walked further along the platform, the mist weakened and the figure of Severus Prince came into view.

"Dad!" Albus shouted and letting go of Harry's hand ran into his other fathers open arms, who picked him up and then beamed down at the rest of his family.

"Hi" Harry greeted his husband, kissing him on the lips and then rolling his eyes from the collective "eurgh" coming from his daughter and twin sons. Albus merely giggled and laid his head on Severus' shoulder.

"Dad, we've got like… a rep to protect" Harvus said annoyed, placing his hands on his hips in a very good imitation of Molly Weasley. He'd obviously been taking notes on how to act angry.

"A what?" Harry asked, confusion etched all over his face.

"A rep. You know… a _reputation_" Harvus said patronisingly before adding with a shake of his head. "God, old people."

"Hey, less with the old mister" Harry replied, but his mouth had curled into an amused smile at his son. He contemplated whether he should stop them from hanging out at Fred and George's joke shop, they were becoming more and more like them everyday.

"Dad, do we _reall_y have to stand around whilst you lot talk about boring adult stuff?" Lily asked Harry, and the twins rushed up to stand beside her, agreeing wholeheartedly.

"Off you go, but _don't go far_" Harry replied sternly and the three of them ran off down the platform.

"Thanks for helping with journey" Severus said to Ginny. "School rules state that all Professors have to travel down on the Hogwarts from Hogsmede before returning with all the students. I hope it didn't cause you too much inconvenience."

"It was no trouble at all" Ginny replied brightly. "Dean and mum are more than capable of looking after the terrible foursome for a couple of hours. In fact, it's rather nice to get a break to be honest."

"Having four girls must be…" Harry started to say but trailed off, not wanting to offend Ginny, but she merely laughed.

"A nightmare?" she suggested herself. "It can be. They have Dean wrapped around their little fingers, so whenever I get strict with them they just run off to him crying."

"How old are they now?" Severus asked. "I keep forgetting."

"Nine, eight, five and four" rolled off Ginny's tongue automatically, as though she were asked this question constantly.

"And are you going to try for anymore?" Harry enquired, expecting the answer to be "no way."

"Well, actually, we're… we are pregnant again" Ginny replied, blushing as scarlet as her long hair.

"Congratulations" Harry and Severus said in unison.

"Thanks. Dean is really hoping this one will be a boy. But I half hope it's a girl just to piss him off."

They were all laughing when a sound coming from the entrance made them all turn their heads. A harassed looking Hermione appeared holding on to a fluffy ginger cat, followed almost immediately by her husband Ron and their two sons Arthur and Hugo. As soon as they clocked Harry, Severus, Ginny and Albus, they bustled over to where they all stood.

"Hi" Hermione said merrily.

"Why didn't you have to stay on the train Professor Weasley?" Severus asked with a hint of resentment.

"Well, I… um…" Hermione started saying feebly before Ron piped up: "Privilege of being related to the Headmaster innit?"

"Well considering _I_ turning down the post led to his appointment, surely I should be given favours" Severus reasoned.

"Take it up with Bill mate" Ron said shrugging his shoulders, as Neville Longbottom appeared beside them all, beaming.

"Hey, is that Crookshanks?" Neville asked frowning and pointing to the cat in Hermione's arms as she bent down to let it free to explore.

"No, Crookshanks died ages ago" Hermione replied, wiping all the cat hairs from her front.

"But we bought him a girlfriend years ago" Ron said. "That was one of their offspring. We've got quite a lot of cats now. We had to neuter them though; otherwise it would have just spiralled out of control."

"Guys, I better be going" Ginny piped up. "I promised I wouldn't hang around." Ginny hugged everyone goodbye, told them she would see them on Friday for dinner and disappeared back through to Kings Cross station.

"Did you park all right?" Harry asked Ron.

"Oh yeah" Ron replied. "It was easy. Mi didn't believe I would pass my muggle driving test, did you? Thought I would resort to magic to trick the instructor."

"No, I didn't" Hermione said bossily. "I had complete faith in you."

"Dad can I _go_" Arthur Weasley said to Ron, who was still holding his hand. "My friends are over there and they're _laughing_ at me."

"Alright, but don't go out of sight, I want to say goodbye before you leave."

Arthur hurried off and Hugo tugged at his mum's jacket until she looked down at him.

"What's up sweetie?" Hermione asked her eight year old son.

"Dad said you would dis in hair at me if I didn't end up in Grfflydoor."

"No pressure there then" Harry whispered to Severus, who laughed.

Hermione looked up at her husband, her whole face displaying the signs of a very cross woman. "_Ron!_" she shouted, even though he was standing right beside her.

"It was a joke Mi. Sorry Hu, I was only kidding. I don't care what House you end up in."

"Oh, hello everybody" came the dreamy voice of Luna Longbottom, who was accompanied by her and Neville's daughter, Angel. "Is it Lily and Arthur's's first day too?"

"Yes it is" Severus replied. "It's so nice that Lily, Arthur and Angel will be going to school together. Victoria, Scorpia, and Teddy are already there and no doubt they'll look out for them too."

"Victoria isn't getting the train" Luna said to nobody in particular.

"Yes, well" Severus began saying, a little annoyed. "Another privilege of your father being the Headmaster. I really don't see the point in all this Hogwarts Express business. Most of us live in Hogsmede and have to come all the way down here just to catch a sodding train."

"It's an adventure" Harry said to his husband, knowing that he was still holding a grudge over not being able to travel with him and their sons to the station. "The kids love it."

"Hey look, it's Draco" Ron said, pointing. Draco Malfoy was standing further along the platform with his wife, Lavender, and their daughter Scorpia, who had inherited her father's blonde hair.

"Draco!" Ron shouted out. Draco turned his head to locate the person who had said his name. His eyes fell upon the group of Princes', Weasley's and Longbottom's. He lifted up a pale hand to wave at them all.

"Are you lot still coming over for dinner on Friday?" Draco called out.

"Yep" Ron replied. "Mi is making trifle for desert. We'll see you there."

"We better get the kids onto the train" Hermione said to them all, looking at her watch. They all separated to locate their various children. Harry and Severus found Lily and the twins towards the end of the platform.

"Lily, you need to get on the train now sweetheart" Severus said to his daughter. She climbed onto the train and leaned out of the window so that Harry could give her a kiss.

"I'll see you soon" he said.

"Dad, considering we spend half our lives in Hogwarts because dad is a professor _and_ we live in Hogsmede, you'll probably be there at breakfast tomorrow."

Harry laughed and let Lily go off to find a compartment, but not before she said "see ya later dumb and dumber" to her twins brothers, who looked at each other, grinned and then followed their sister onto the train.

Harry turned back to Severus and smiled at the sight of Albus, who had fallen fast asleep with his head on Severus' shoulder. He approached his husband and kissed him on the lips again, but then turned his head as he heard his name being called behind him. Sirius and Remus were walking towards them with their children Teddy and Rose.

"Thought you'd already gone" Sirius said, hugging Harry and then smiling pleasantly at Severus.

"Are you going to behave this year?" Remus asked Teddy.

"_Yeeeees_" Teddy replied, sarcasm rolling off his tongue.

"Well your dad and I are going to be keeping a close watch on you. We don't want anymore more _accidents_."

"Alright dad… can I get on the train now?"

"Of course you can." Teddy ran from his dad onto the train. Remus turned to Sirius, Rose, Harry, Severus and Albus, laughing and shaking his head. "You know, I think James is channelling through him just to annoy as Padfoot."

"I wouldn't put it past him" his husband agreed. "We better get on the train, it's nearly eleven."

Remus, Sirius and Rose got onto the train. Harry could see Hermione further along the platform getting onto the train with Hugo and giving Ron a kiss through the window. Harry turned back to Severus and ran a hand through Albus' hair who was still fast asleep on his dad.

"It's not fair, why can't I come on the train too?" Harry said to his husband in a pretend upset voice.

"Because you are neither a student nor a professor" Severus replied, amused. "I'll see you tonight back at the house. We can get on with trying for baby number five."

Harry smiled and looked seductively at Severus. "I can't wait" he replied and then watched him get onto the train with Albus. Ron joined him and as the train began to move and pick up speed they waved until the train was no longer in sight.

"Did you hear about my dad getting another promotion?" Ron asked Harry excitedly, as they made their way back down the platform.

"No. What is it?"

"He's now the _Senior_ Undersecretary to the Minister."

"Wow, that's great" Harry replied, genuinely delighted for Arthur Weasley. "So when Dumbledore retires as Minister, he could put your dad in his place."

"I know."

"Er, are you thinking the same thing I'm thinking?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Pub?" Harry answered.

"Yep."

"Yeah ok… then we can go and visit your brothers. They've both been married for ages now and Molly thinks they're depriving her of grandchildren. I promised her I'd have a gentle word."

"_Depriving_?" Ron said, outraged. "She's got millions of grandchildren. Charlie and Tonks alone have six, she doesn't need anymore."

He and Ron had reached the end of the platform laughing. They walked back through the concealed entrance and into the muggle world.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDH

_Dad (for dad Harry __NOT__ dad Severus),_

_This school is sooooo unfair._

_Not only have I got dad as my teacher for Potions, which is like, really bad anyway, I have Aunty Hermione for Transfiguration, Uncle Remus and Sirius for Defence Against And History Of The Dark Arts, Aunty Luna for Charms, Uncle Neville for Herbology and if I want to take Ancient Runes in the future, Uncle Percy, or Muggle Studies, Aunty Penelope. And to top it all off Uncle Bill is Headmaster._

_I mean, are you lot mad? Are you seriously wishing for me to be bullied? Don't you want me to have friends? I order you at once to tell them all to quit immediately._

_I await your confirmation of all resignations by owl._

_Lots of love (will change to 'from' if I don't get what I want)_

_Lily x_

_P.S. Uncle Hagrid can stay. Angel, Teddy, Arthur, Scorpia, Victoria and I went to his and Madame Maxime's hut for tea. They are so cool!_

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 

**THE END**

**Reviews**: If you're reading this, please take a few moments to leave me a review one last time. Thank you in advance for anyone that reviews.

(This chapter was posted on July 23rd)

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx 


End file.
